fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan (Shardsverse)
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|True Form= Leviathan is the youngest of the Five Archdemons and the younger sister of Lilith. She is the Primordial Demon embodying Envy and Anguish. She is one of the main reasons Lilith left Hell as she rallied Demonkind and their siblings in opposition to her older sister's love for the Archangel Lucifer. Right now, Leviathan resides within Hell, ruling over its demons within her personal domain of the Sixth Circle. She is the mother of Abaddon, the Demon who embodies Violence, and Asmodeus, the embodiment of Lust. History Leviathan was born, the last of the Archdemons, from Malfegor's energies and the formation of Hell after Azazel. Even after all five of them were born, Leviathan and her siblings fought for supremacy over Hell before Lilith subjugated them all with a release of her power. Leviathan instantly became enamored with Lilith's power, worshipping her like a goddess. When Lilith eloped with the Archangel Lucifer, Leviathan became distraught and blamed the angels like Baal and Azazel. She, then joined Mephsito's crusade to rule Hell but at the final battle at Black Hold, she was defeated alongside Baal and Mephisto. Currently, she rules the Fifth Circle alongside Mephisto. Appearance Leviathan appears as a woman of unearthly beauty. Like her sister Lilith, her body is curvaceous and seductive and is meant to inspire sin in others, primarily envy in women. She has long silky raven black hair and white curved horns. Her eyes are blood red and her skin is deathly pale. She wears a white Taoist style dress. Personality Leviathan is an extremely sadistic demon. She revels in seeing others suffer not from emotional pain as she found that one can resist such feelings but emotional pain. Leviathan is a master manipulator setting up angels, gods, demons, and mortals in situations where their minds are torn inside out. She loves seeing people shatter from their own emotional suffering, taking pleasure in either watching them commit suicide or become homicidal maniacs. The only ones to resist her manipulation is her older sister, Lilith, who nearly killed her, and Rosa Everrin, who saw through her illusion and labeled her as the bratty sister of Lily. As the Demon of Envy, Leviathan can be extremely jealous of others especially Lucifer, who she deemed unworthy of her older sister's love. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral | Chaotic Evil Birthplace: The Void Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: When people experience hope only for them to fall into despair when she crushes it right in front of them Dislikes: Being alone, being abandoned by Lilith Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Tormenting Mortals, Gods, Angels, and even other demons Martial Status: Married to Mephisto Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Leviathan, The Serpent of the Abyss, Levi Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: Demon, Demon Goddess, Lesser Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 3; Embodies Anguish and Envy), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality (Type 4), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal (In her true form), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional BFR, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (Likely Subatomic; Scaled from Lilith.), Envy and Anguish Manipulation (As the Primordial Embodiment of Envy and Anguish, Leviathan can manipulate the emotions of others, amplifying their envy to the point of mania and their anguish to the point of suicide or insanity.), Darkness Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Leviathan can manipulate the minds of her victims to cause them to fall into insanity), Demonic Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation (Can directly harm the soul of her opponents.), Causality Manipulation (Leviathan can create situations that cause her victims to fall into Envy or into despair), Creation, Portal Creation, Avatar Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Aura, Demonic Magic, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (Leviathan is an extremely powerful demon, existing as an infinite-dimensional higher being. She can fight her fellow Archdemons except for Lilith evenly and was able to seriously harm the Archangel Gabriel before Lucifer came in. Leviathan can easily wipe out an entire continuity, which contains an infinite number of multiverses/reality clusters.) Speed: Immeasurable (Leviathan is a higher dimensional being who must restrict herself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space-time. Like the other Lesser Primals, she is immune to Multiversal changes within Time.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Applicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, extremely skilled in deception (Leviathan manipulates people and deceives them in order to make them envious or to fall into despair.) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Leviathan Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Water Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists